Pulse
by fruchthuhn
Summary: During a mission to a dangerous moor area Kakashi keeps a secret and endangers both Naruto and Sakura. Eventual KakaSaku.
1. Orders

Chapter One - Orders

As they reached the outskirts of the forest Sakura noticed a slight change in her teamleader's posture. He seemed more alert than before, his ever present slouch had vanished, even his precious novel lay no longer in his hands. Kakashi's gaze was now watchful and he walked upright, tense.

These changes in his behaviour went unnoticed by Naruto, who was still whining about having been hit across the head by Sakura. She however mimicked Kakashi unconsciously and fingered her kunai nervously, waiting for whatever it was that Kakashi seemed to have noticed before them.

Naruto was mumbling something and padded his head gingerly, looking for bruises, when Kakashi silenced him with a warning „Naruto!" The Kyuubi-Container instantly fell silent and gave his companions a questioning look, before he, too, took out a kunai.

Kakashi noticed how alarmed his former students were. He stopped in his tracks and held his hands up in a reassuring gesture. „Relax, there's no one around."

Naruto goggled at the older Shinobi and Sakura gave a frustrated growl. „What were you playing at then?", she asked, facing Kakashi, hands on her hips. „You looked dead serious! We all know you only put your porn away to fight!"

Kakashi rose his eyebrows, looking scandalized. „Now, now Sakura, it's not porn, it's called ..."

„Yeah, yeah I know, 'Adult literature' or whatever you call it", she emphasized the words by putting quotation marks in the air with her fingers, „So, what had you so uptight?"

Kakashi considered her for a moment, as if contemplating to continue the porn-argument, instead of explaining what was going on. Then: „Alright, you two. Listen carefully. Behind this forest", he gesticulated to where the trees gave way to a vast, muddy landscape, that was so thickly covered in fog, you could hardly make out more than 20 feet, „lie the plains Tsunade told us about the day we left for this mission."

Sakura's face instantly lit up. „That's great! Why didn't you tell me earlier?", she exclaimed half amused, half reproachful. „I can't wait. I'll need your help though. Most of these plants are rare, even here. Six hands will be better than two." She turned around and started to rummage in her bag, taking out phials and a small, old-looking book.

Kakashi sighed. He knew she'd be too excited for her own good. Unwillingly, a small smile found it's way to his features at this thought.

„Ok, Sakura, just...just hold it right there and let me finish."

He didn't mean to sound harsh, but this was important. Without waiting for Sakura's retort, he continued. „To collect all the plants Tsunade needs, we will have to go deep into the marshes. This area is huge and uncivilized. The civilians around here know not to enter it. Travelers try to take ways around it if possible. We however will have to go right through it. As we're shinobi and more capable than the average person, we won't be in any serious danger as long as we are careful and travel only by day. I still want you to keep your eyes open. Stick within eyesight of one another."

Naruto crossed his arms. „The last time you gave us that order, we were thirteen, Kakashi."

Naruto had left out his customary 'Sensei' on purpose, Sakura knew that. She, like him, didn't like to be treated like a child. They were both jounin after all.

„Don't be difficult Naruto, if I tell you to stick together, you do as you're told."

Now Kakashi definitely sounded harsh. He rarely played out the 'I'm-your-captain-card' at all. Well, with Naruto from time to time maybe, but only because the yellow-haired chaot could be a right pain in the...

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by Naruto, who defended himself, and more sensible than she would have thought possible.

„Don't give me that, Kaka-sensei. I know you're not telling us something. We're a team. You're not doing us a favour by keeping things to yourself. If there is some sort of danger out there I'm not letting Sakura enter the marshes, at least not until she and I know everything there is to know."

Sakura ignored Narutos overprotective behaviour. „He's right Kakashi. We're not your students anymore." She didn't want to sound accusing. She knew Kakashi wanted to do the right thing. But she also wanted to know what had him so...unnerved.

Kakashi stayed silent. He seemed to ponder his answer carefully. Rubbing his chin, almost looking tired, he said: „Before we left Konoha...Tsunade warned me about the marshes. She had received reports from villages in this area. There are..." He hesitated then, choosing each word carefully. „There are funny rumours around here. Stories of disappearances. Unusual ones."

„What do you mean by unusual?", Naruto asked. „Disappearances are always unusual, aren't they?"

„Every year a handful of people find their end in the marshes. Kids get lost, travelers drown, people collect herbs and don't return." He threw Sakura a meaningful look. „But in the last months there have been...incidents. Don't ask me what that means, I don't know. All I know is what Tsunade told me. And she said that what alarms her most – and I agree with her – is that people here are frightened. And extremely so."

Sakura and Naruto had fallen silent. Kakashi looked over to where the fog whitened the air. „I want you to stick close to Naruto, Sakura. Consider him your bodyguard for the time being. You will need his help collecting plants anyway. Naruto, you are not to leave her side, and also", he looked Naruto straight in the eyes, meaning business, „you will listen to what she says. Sakura is in charge as long as you are on your own. As a medic she knows more about areas like this and is more likely to recognize dangers."

Naruto looked taken aback. Since when did Sakura need a bodyguard? Sakura was outraged. „Are you going to tell me why I suddenly need special protection?"

Kakashi's answer was a flat „No." He continued, ignoring Sakura's murderous glare. „I will scout the area for sheltered places, caves, somewhere we can stay the night. Do not suppress your chakra signatures, I want to be able to find you quickly if necessary. Follow my orders, I will not tolerate you two being stubborn."

That said, Kakashi flexed his muscles and with a glance at Naruto and Sakura that simply said 'Let's go' he was off.

_hello everyone!_

_this is the first story i ever wrote and i'm nervous as hell :D_

_I'd really appreciate some reviews: tell me if you liked the story or if you hated it, tell me you read it because you couldn't sleep or because there was nothing on in tv, tell me if my english is okay (i'm from germany, so all kind of funny mistakes are possibly out there for you to point out), tell me whatever you have to say about it_

_thank you and enjoy_


	2. Fear

Chapter Two - Fear

If Sakura had to guess, she'd say that they had penetrated approximately 10 miles into the marsh. Their progress had been fairly quick in the beginning, due to her being extremely irritable and aggressive. Naruto had had quite a job, timidly reminding her not to stomp through the dangerous landscape and receiving a fist to the chin in return. Sakura was only sorry that the head she hit did not belong to the famous Copy-Nin, who had left them as soon as the border of the marshes had vanished from sight.

The sun now touched the tops of the mountains that lay beyond their muddy territory. Sakura paused pulling out herbs by their roots and gazed to the orange tinged horizon longingly. She'd rather climb some mountains than ruin her shoes in this ruddy swamp!

The work she had been looking forward to, soon had proven to be tedious. Her back ached all over from crouching in the grass all day. Her legs were covered in scratches and her arms were covered with sweat and mosquito bites.

Naruto, who seemed to taste rather alluring to the insects, was fighting a pointless battle, even for a Shinobi. He was waving his arms around wildly and had already performed some stunning pirouettes in doing so.

There was nothing dangerous about this marsh, really, she thought. At least not to them. No need to worry about some travelers being sucked into the earth. She could easily turn the swamp upside down if she wanted to.

This in mind, she threw out an arm, hitting Naruto in the chest. He stopped with a stifled 'Oomph'.

„Sakura, what...?"

He turned his head around, looking alarmed. Then he saw it. They were standing at the edge of what seemed to be a large pond, or a small lake. It's surface was smooth and the water had a velvety quality about it. It was ghostly and beautiful.

Sakura did not notice the dreamy expression on Naruto's face. Her eyes were fixed on some fungi growing at the ponds pebbled shore. It was not advisable to get too near, she knew. Here lakes, even puddles, indicated danger. The ground below and around the water was slippery and unstable. Most of the accidents Kakashi had told them about happened because civilians stepped through water in search of the right way and then did not get out of the moor's deathly trap. But she would be careful, she told herself. She would let Naruto secure her with a rope or something. The fungi she had spotted were extremely rare and valuable for medical research, it would be a crime not to collect them.

„Naruto, I need you to...Naruto?"

Sakura stared. A sense of foreboding let her skin prickle unpleasantly. Naruto was standing across the lake some 20 feet away from her. 'How did he get there so quickly? And without me noticing?'

„Naruto! Come back here!", she yelled.

Naruto stayed rooted to the spot, giving no sign of having heard her. In fact he did not seem to notice his surroundings at all. His arms hung limply at his sides and his eyes were fixed upon the lake's glassy surface. His face bore a mesmerized expression, as if he could not believe what he saw.

Where the overcoming fear came from, Sakura did not know. Why her throat constricted painfully at the sight of her unmoving friend, she did not know. All she knew was that something was terribly wrong with this lake.

Her instincts overpowered her, her body wouldn't respond to her desperate wish to move, her urge to save Naruto. She did not understand, what was wrong with her? She was a shinobi for God's sake! Why was all she could feel this maddening fear that had her immobilized? Her brain seemed disconnected from her body. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins like poison, her heart beat in a furious rhythm. She trembled with the effort that it cost her to stay calm, to analyze the situation.

Then, Sakura still could not bring her feet to move, Naruto took a step forward.

"Naruto! NO!"

Hot tears were running down her cheeks, leaving glistening trails on her skin.

Another step and her best friend stood at the very edge of the dark water.

"Please don't Naruto! Come back! Listen to me!"

But he wouldn't. He stepped into the water, slowly but deliberately. His movements did not look forced although Sakura knew Naruto was not acting on his own accord. Soon only his shoulders were over the surface.

"Naruto – LOOK AT ME!"

His head jerked in her direction and for a split second there was fear in his blue eyes, realization. Then, suddenly, brutally, he was pulled downwards.


	3. Letters

Chapter Three – Letters

What he really wanted to do right now was flop down in the shade of a tree and read Icha Icha. But in this forsaken swamp grew no single tree. He was sweating. His jounin uniform sticked to his body uncomfortably. The moist air annoyed him to no end.

Kakashi had scouted the area for a nice spot to camp during the night. He had nearly given up and already, grudgingly, thought about explaining to his teammates that they were to camp somewhere in this flat and unprotected mud field. Sakura wouldn't like that, he thought warily. Not after how he had treated her earlier, denying her an explanation.

True, he had acted a bit rashly. He had deliberately forced a sense of danger upon them. He wanted them, _her_ to stay out of trouble as long as he left them on their own. He did not know what it was that lurked in this moor and as long as that didn't change they needed to be extra careful.

Better if she is angry at me, but cautious, than acting recklessly, he thought.

When he finally reached some grassy hills, behind which his sharp eyes made out colossal rocks in which he'd surely find one or two small caves, Tsunade's words rang in his ears.

_-flashback-_

_The inside of the Godaime's office was stiflingly hot. Kakashi stood in front of the Hokage's desk who had put two small glasses filled with sake on its polished top. _

"_Kakashi, I have a mission for you." He said nothing. She downed the contents of her sake cup. "You will go with Naruto and Sakura." He said nothing. She downed the contents of his sake cup. Although he did not let on Kakashi was quite glad to hear the news. He had not had a mission with his former students for more than a year. Though he met the two frequently in town, in the pub or on the training grounds, it would be nice to complete a mission with them. _

"_...need you to be discrete about this."_

_Tsunade had obviously not noticed that the Copy-Nin's attention had wavered. Well, she couldn't have as his expression never really differed from showing boredom, whatever he thought about._

_He rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Tsunade-sama, didn't quite catch that." Then he smiled awkwardly._

_Tsunade's nostrils flared. Any other person would have received a nice blow to the chest, but somehow Hatake Kakashi was not one to be punched through a wall, not even by her. _

"_Don't fuck around, Hatake!" At least she could swear, Tsunade thought smugly. "I said that you'll need some information you will have to be discrete about. Now listen!"_

_Kakashi gulped. He was not scared of Tsunade, but also not particularly fond of her murderous and slightly drunk glare._

"_You will take the northern route out of Konoha. Your destination are the marshes that ly right behind the Western Forest. I told Sakura and Naruto that your job is to collect a fresh supply of rare medical herbs and fungi. This is only partly true."_

_Kakashi rose an eyebrow._

"_My other intention...", she pulled out a drawer in her desk, "...has to do with these." She placed some envelopes and report rolls in front of Kakashi._

_Tsunade went on, while Kakashi skimmed the first of the letters._

"_I had some scouts inspect the area near the marshes. That was two months ago. Since then I have received more than one disturbing report. The team that is stationed up there intercepted letters of villagers, they tried to talk to locals and … something's wrong. People get lost in the moor. This has, of course, happened before. But the atmosphere in all the villages contains fear. Everyone seems to be on guard, uneasy, reluctant to talk. To be honest we don't have enough input to act upon. I can only tell you two things I'm sure about."_

_Kakashi looked up from a mission report then._

"_There is something dangerous in those marshes … and I think it's not natural."_

_They looked each other in the eyes, silently understanding one another._

"_You know what I'm talking about as you've already studied most of the letters. The phenomenon they describe is to be treated with extreme discretion. Keep a lookout, but don't tell Sakura and Naruto too much. They don't need to worry in case there is nothing to be found. But if there is – and I think there is – it might be a weapon or something much more dangerous in which case nobody may know about it and I will have to send an anbu squad. So Kakashi, your job will be to confirm or refute what those letters describe."_

_Kakashi nodded once and considered the letter in his hand a last time. Then he left Tsunade's office through the open window._

_Konoha's streets were dusty, the day was hot and sunny. Kids laughed, some girls were giggling in a nearby café, noone seemed to feel troubled at all, noone despite the Copy-Nin who jumped from roof to roof, pondering the disturbing words he had read in one of Tsunade's letters:_

_'Of those who vanished, no bodies were found, up until now. The first discovery of a corpse occurred yesterday, July 14th. Examination revealed that the victim died of something unbeknownst to all medics in the village. The body suffered from extreme exhaustion. It seemed to have had it's life energy sucked out.'_

_-end flashback-_

'What those words imply`, Kakashi thought grimly, `is that the missing persons died of chakra loss`. He could think of various explanations, none of them truly fitted. Poison came to his mind, a foreign disease or an unknown jutsu.

Tsunade's cautiousness was generated by the idea that all of these possibilities could provide enemy nin with a powerful weapon. Of course she wanted Konoha to have a head start.

Suddenly, Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted by something that set off his alarm bells. Naruto's chakra signature had vanished.


	4. Decision

Chapter Four – Decision

The surface of the lake was no longer calm and glassy. It was ripped apart by a person thrashing around wildly, struggling with the effort to reach the air.

Naruto spluttered when he broke the surface, gasping and choking, then he was pulled down once more.

The pink haired kunoichi stood at the lake's rim. What she saw made her heart clench painfully and her mind work furiously.

Naruto managed to break through the water then, the moment his head met air he yelled: "Sakura! Don't touch the wat..." And he vanished in his watery prison.

Sakura now cried in earnest. Never before had she endured this kind of torture, seeing her friend drown before her very eyes, unable to move.

A tiny part of her brain managed to think rational despite the horrible sight of Naruto resurfacing once again, his face ashen, his movements uncoordinated. Whatever it was that had pulled Naruto into the pond, it had also immobilized her.

"Sakura! The water...! Don't touch...chakra!" To shout these words across the lake seemed to have cost Naruto his last ounce of willpower. Before he finally sank back into the water, Sakura caught the look on his face: eyes half closed, mouth open, resignation and defeat edged into every pore of his skin.

It killed her and it saved her. The powerful surge of emotion she felt at this very moment pumped adrenaline through her body, her pulse quickened, her fists balled at her sides, her shoulders shook, she could move! She bit her lip, hard, drawing blood, trying to wake the muscles in her legs.

Her preoccupied mind freed itself of despair and sorrow, Sakura was suddenly very clear. Later, she would never be able to tell how she had managed to keep her cool in this situation, but she did.

Naruto had wanted to warn her. "The water...", she whispered. He didn't want her to touch it. Something in this lake had manipulated both her and him and it had lured Naruto into the water because...the water was its weapon! Naruto was powerful and he could swim. The idea of him not being able to free himself was ridiculous. Only one thing made sense: The water had somehow, impossibly, absorbed his chakra.

Sakura gulped. The disappearances, Kakashi's behaviour, his order to stay together! Had he known? 'He couldn't have', Sakura thought defiantly. The knowledge that he had at least suspected something like this made her uneasy, but she pushed the feeling of disappointment away.

A spark of hope kindled a fire inside her. Naruto was a chinchuuriki! He contained the Kyuubi and the Kyuubi's chakra would keep Naruto alive. He still had a chance. Sakura also understood that this chance was embodied by her. And she didn't have two chakra supplies. Once she stepped into the water, it would surely rid her of her life energy.

She realised then that Kakashi was approaching the lake. She didn't have much time. When the tall form of the Copy-Nin appeared across the water, she had already made up her mind. There had been no question really; the most important decision of her life had also been the easiest one. For Naruto would surely have died for her, too.

With a smile on her lips, she locked eyes with Kakashi, who had not yet understood what she was about to do. Calmly but loud enough she said: "Catch him, Kakashi." Then she jumped.

Okay, that's it for now.

I have decided to post these four chapters and see how _pulse_ is received. (or if it's received at all)

I have 3 more chapters already written down and a general idea how to continue from that point on.

Sooo, if you're interested in what's going to come review the story :)

Thanks and have a nice day or night!


	5. Goodbye

Chapter Five – Goodbye

Kakashi was swearing under his breath. He had underestimated the distance between him and the others. Either he himself had been too eager in his attempt to conquer the moor or Sakura had. Well, most probably it was Sakura (with him being the lazy ass he was and all that).

He was moving towards her and Naruto as fast and safely as he could, avoiding deeper puddles and any other spot of earth that looked as if it was hungry for humans.

Fear was not exactly his emotion, not yet. But Kakashi felt deeply uneasy. Naruto's chakra signature was not distinguishable. There were two options: Naruto was in trouble or he had hidden his signature, in which case Kakashi would put him into trouble.

While he ran he concentrated only on Sakura's chakra signature, that was thankfully it's usual strong self. Kakashi was honest with himself – a part of him was relieved. He knew that if her signature had vanished he would be in a frenzy.

Kakashi inwardly sighed, he had always held a soft spot for the kunoichi, but this spot had grown ominously during their mission. He wondered...

Trying to stop his thoughts from drifting into that direction he concentrated on the situation at hand. He wished doggedly that Naruto had simply been stupid enough to disregard his orders but the Copy-Nin's uncanny instincts told him otherwise. Well, Naruto was tough, but still...he hoped he would be there in time.

After what felt like hours he finally reached his destination. There was a lake swiftly coming nearer with his approach. Reaching it's edge he stopped. He was presented with a confusing and alarming sight.

Sakura stood on the opposite shore, Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Had he left her? Was that why Kakashi could not sense him? But he would need to be miles away to accomplish that...

Kakashi studied Sakura's face. She was gazing at a spot somewhere in the middle of the lake, where gentle waves meandered through the dark water. She had been crying, the tell-tale trails of tears told him as much. Her body was oddly stiff and her hands formed iron fists.

And then it hit him. Naruto was in the lake!

Kakashi's analysis had only taken some seconds. But before he could call across the water Sakura raised her head and looked directly at him. Her eyes held fierce determination. Dread filled him then.

His mind hadn't even started to develop a strategy to stop her when Sakura spoke. "Catch him, Kakashi." Then she jumped.

He was not prepared for the 'Goodbye' her words carried or the smile on her lips.

* * *

_WOW. I never ever would have expected to actually get reviews after mere hours :D That's awesome!_

_Thanks to **Melyss **and **Joja-Lee**, that meant a lot to me!  
_

_So, as promised here's chapter 5. Sorry it's so short, I don't really write long chapters, and if I finish them early it's because I put everything in that needed to be in. I'm no fan of overly long chapters, I like to organise my thoughts by writing chapters exactly as long as they need to be. This one only describes what happens at the lake from Kakashi's point of view, so there wasn't anything more to put in.  
_

_Remember, I still have two chapters waiting, so let me know what you think and I'll let you know what happens next, deal? :)  
_


	6. Tribute

Chapter Six - Tribute

The water was fresh and cool. With a perfect breast stroke Sakura propelled herself towards the lake's center. Her view was clouded by particles of dust and earth that swirled around her, glistening and dancing.

She had feared that her chakra would leave her as soon as she was awash but nothing of the sort happened. Sakura hoped desperately that her luck would last a little while longer. The pond was deeper than it looked, she would have to hold her breath long enough to reach the very bottom.

Her thoughts lingered on Kakashi's face. She knew that for a tiny moment he had grasped what she wanted him to understand. That she needed to do this, that she wouldn't come back, that she was sorry, that he must not follow her...God, she hoped he wouldn't.

What had startled her was the flood of words that had unexpectedly formed in her mind as soon as his onyx eye met hers. She had suddenly wanted to explain herself, wanted to reassure him, wanted to tell him that she was afraid, that she didn't want to go.

Sakura could not categorize the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, it mingled oddly with her fear and her haste and the moment she jumped her emotions were an unintelligible whirlwind.

She was near the lake's center now. Here, the water was warmer, denser and it pulsated somehow. Sakura had the weird feeling of swimming through a beating heart.

Ahead of her she could make out the form of a body. Naruto was hovering some inches above the ground. He could have been sleeping if it weren't for his ghostly white skin.

Not wanting to make a mistake Sakura paused in her movements. Now suspended in the water, an arm's reach away from her friend, she tried to localize the source of the lake's mysterious power.

'Be prepared for the unexpected', she inwardly told herself. 'If whatever it is is invisible there must still be signs of its existence.' And sure enough, at the bottom of the lake there was a long and narrow crack in the ground.

Sakura swam as near as she dared. But nothing was attacking her.

Something seemed to stream out of the crack. She bravely stuck out a hand and yelped, swallowing water in the process. Her hand had burned hot at the touch and now it was oddly numbed. She couldn't feel or move it at all! What was going on?

Her eyes followed the burning stream from the crack to where Naruto was. The hot water engulfed him like a fluid tentacle and seemingly it also sedated him.

Sakura had all sorts of suspicions about this scenario, but she knew she could only act upon facts and there were only very few things she was certain about.

Firstly, _something _lived under the lake and it absorbed Naruto's chakra, slowly killing him. Secondly, it was not absorbing her chakra, which could only mean two things. Either the thing thought Naruto was tastier or it could not absorb two sources at the same time.

To her it made no difference. Now she knew how to save Naruto. Savagely she thought: 'Your source of power is also your weakness, isn't it?'

She willed herself to concentrate. Ignoring her instincts protesting against it, she collected all her chakra in her right fist. She could see it now, the bluish glow that came from deep inside of her, only it had never been so bright before.

And with unhuman force Sakura pumped her fist into a spot right beside the crack. She felt all the fingers in her right hand break along the way, but she grit her teeth and pushed her fist deeper into the ground. When her hit had reached the peek of its power Sakura let go.

She released her chakra fully and let it flow to the tips of her fingers. As it was automatically sucked out of her body, towards the place where she suspected the mysterious being, Sakura knew her plan had worked.

Of the huge explosion that blasted the lake apart, Sakura did not feel anything. Her eyes had closed the moment the last bit of her chakra had left her.

The creature beneath the lake had taken hers as a tribute for Naruto's life.

* * *

Weeell, what do you think?

I must inform you that I love Naruto but I am no professionel when it comes to the details, so please forgive me when there are things that don't fit perfectly. I make up my ideas as I go, if there are some major mistakes please do tell me.

The whole chakra thing is very important for my story, if there is someone out there who knows all about it I'd be thankful for information - can someone get drained of chakra totally? How long does it take to restore it?

Thanks to **anbu10** for another review, you're great :)

_Pulse_ is not finished, obviously, reviews will make my day :)


	7. Pulse

Chapter seven – Pulse

For the first time in his life Kakashi was too shocked to move. His mind was blank. All he could do was stare at the spot where the pink haired kunoichi had vanished.

'Catch him, Kakashi.' Her words echoed somewhere in his head, but they seemed to come from far away. 'Catch him...' He closed his eyes in agony and desperation. He could not believe that his emotions rendered him helpless! This thought added another feeling: fury. He was furious about having been too late, furious with Sakura for not having given him the chance to jump in her place.

His frozen state only lasted some seconds. As his body obeyed him again, he sprinted down the shore, pulling off his headband and revealing his Sharingan. Immediately he knew that he should have done so before. With his furthered sight he could make out three signs of life: one was very weak, one was moving down the lake and one was below it. The third one was foreign, it pulsated menacingly, he could not at all tell who or what it was.

Then: "...Shit!" Kakashi only had a second. He jumped high into the air as far away from the lake as possible. The massive explosion that followed threw him off course, he braced himself, and was brutally knocked towards the ground. As he flew he spotted a dark outline against the splashing water and the sky.

'Catch him...' His body acted automatically. Ignoring the pain upon hitting the ground, he pushed himself out of the mud and sprang upwards again. Naruto was sailing right at him, Kakashi caught him around the middle, trying to shield both of them against the debris that was still surging through the air.

Quickly he prodded Naruto's neck, searching for a pulse. It was slow and weak, but it was there. The bubble of fear inside his chest did not, however, burst. It expanded infinitely. As fast and securely as he could he placed Naruto on some ferns and moss, then sprinted back towards the destroyed lake.

It resembled a crater now. Half of it was completely blasted away, mud, plants and chunks of earth scattered the ground. The other half still had a shore, but the lake's water did not reach it anymore. The explosion had dug deep into the earth and created a hole in which the lake's contents collected.

Without thinking or pausing, Kakashi clambered down the uneven path. When he spotted something pink in the black water he very nearly slipped. Sakura lay at the center of the pit, her legs inside the water, her torso across a rock that just hovered above the surface.

He tumbled along the water's edge and fell on his knees when he reached her unmoving form. She lay on her stomach, her rosy locks hid her face, her clothes were torn and soaked. She looked like a corpse.

With a shaking hand he pushed her hair over her shoulder and pressed two fingers to her neck. It was cold as ice. Infinitely long Kakashi waited. But he could not feel anything. No pumping blood, no heartbeat, no pulse.

A howl of rage escaped his lungs then. He had never lost control like this before, but he did not care. He was no longer his detached and logical self, he was desperate and foolish.

It was impossible to accept that she was dead, impossible not to try to save her. And so he grasped Sakura by the shoulders, sat her upright and then pulled her over his shoulder. He held her by the waist and set off, out of the hole. He ignored the nausea that the touch of her deadly cold skin caused. He ignored everything her limp, lifeless body told him.

Reaching Naruto took merely a second. Gently, Kakashi set Sakura down beside him. There was no hesitation in his actions. He fiercely tried to pump life back into her heart. He pushed air back into her lungs, tipping her chin up carefully and holding her head in place.

Naruto stirred and cracked open his eyes, but Kakashi did not look up. His arms continued their furious rhythm, his eyes were clouded with pain and denial.

He heard the movement at his side and could also make out another unimportant sound. A voice he guessed. "Kakashi-Sensei..." The voice was incredibly weak, but Kakashi did not care. "Kakashi-Sensei..." Again he ignored Naruto. Not until a hand closed around his wrist, did he look up.

Naruto had managed to prop himself up on an elbow. His hold on Kakashi was shaky and frail and the effort it cost him tinged his face whiter than it was already. With a croaky whisper Naruto said: "Let me."

Kakashi had expected Naruto to tell him to stop, that it was too late. He had not expected him to crawl towards Sakura, had not expected him to be able to move at all.

Stunned, Kakashi sat back and watched in disbelief as Naruto spread both his hands wide across Sakura's collarbones. "Let me...", Naruto whispered again and closed his eyes.

At first nothing happened and Kakashi's worn out mind filled with fear again. He was about to push Naruto aside when he noticed the dull orange light that unfolded itself around the chinchuuriki's hands. The light grew and soon engulfed Naruto's arms and Sakura's chest. It had a bubbly quality about it, had a pulse of its own, was alive.

'Kyuubi chakra' Kakashi thought. This was incredibly dangerous. In this state Naruto couldn't possibly control the creature sealed inside his body. How was he doing it?

Nothing made sense to Kakashi anymore, just like a world without Sakura wouldn't make sense. And so he sat beside his companion and watched the spectacle before his eyes without question. He caught Naruto's shoulder when he threatened to collapse on top of Sakura and held him in place, feeling that steadying his friend was the only thing he could do to help.

The glowing chakra drew back into Naruto's body who gave in and fell into Kakashi's side.

"Can you hear it?"

"Hear what, Naruto?"

"Her pulse."

Heart beating furiously, Kakashi leaned Naruto against a mouldy treetrunk and bent over Sakura. Hesitantly, he lay his gloved hands against both sides of her neck. Her skin was smooth and cool…...and then he felt it, scarcely noticeable, for it was overshadowed by his own: her pulse.

* * *

First of all a huge thank you for the new reviews, you guys are very nice!

I want to thank **Verrokami** and **Prescripto13 **for the information they shared, it helped me a lot.

I think I more or less got the chakra thing right - although I don't know if you can actually dy of chakra loss. Well, I hope you forgive me if I change some facts to make my story work. Because now it gets tricky :D With Naruto using Kyuubi chakra to revive Sakura...well, it doesn't really make sense, does it? But however, be patient, I will try to explain my train of thought in later chapters.

The next chapter will take some time I guess, because I haven't decided how to continue - if you have any cool ideas, don't hesitate to tell me. I will give you some hints though, so you have something to look forward to - Yamato will come into the picture soon and the mystery of the moor is going to be solved!

Again, reviews would be very much appreciated, Naruto-specialists are welcome to inform me about things I got wrong.

Lastly, I promise there will me some romance soon, but I want to depict it accurately and so I feel that rushing the fluffy stuff would be a mistake.

Thanks for the support, hope I can update soon!


End file.
